Path to Redemption
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Demogoblin gets a second chance to redeem himself in the mortal world. But this time, he has a Guardian Angel to help keep him on the right path. Can he succeed in his ultimate goal of redemption, or will his demonic nature be his undoing? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any of the characters. If anyone told you otherwise, then they are lying and you should tell me, so I may beat them for spreading rumors. :)

Poor Demogoblin never gets any attention. I noticed there wasn't any fanfics about him, or at least none that I can find, so I decided, "What the hell; put up a story for him!" Thus, this was born. It's based somewhat loosely on a RP I do with my best friend; an alternate version of it if you will. As such, the Angel in this fic is my buddy's creation! With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

Walking alone in the middle of the night was never a good idea in any occasion. Walking alone in the middle of the night in New York City near some dark alleyways was just plain suicide. At least that's what Linda thought as she hurried to work for her late-night shift, moving as fast as her high-heel shoes would allow, holding her jacket close to her body to protect herself from the cold. Of all times for her car to act up and refuse to start, it had to be on her first day of her new job. With the overly chilly winter weather lately, the engine probably froze over. . . .

Glancing at her watch, she sped up a bit, wondering already if this new job would be worth it. She doubted it. Serving up burgers and sitting at the drive thru window listening to rude customers certainly won't pay the bills when she finally gets a place of her own. But she supposed it was a decent start on her career path. Maybe she could nab a second job and supplement her need for college money. She just had to figure out how to juggle her schedule.

Ah, there's that little burger joint across the street, and not a moment too soon. Taking time to glance both ways, Linda was about to dash across the black asphalt when she suddenly felt a cold, clammy hand clamp firmly over her mouth and she barely got a muffled scream out before she was pulled into the alley just behind her. Feeling sharp metal touch her throat, she stared wide eyed at her attacker, his face mostly hidden by the shadows. Instinctively, she tried to push the blade away and fight back but it was about as useless as she expected.

"Scream, I'll cut your tongue out." Her attacker growled, removing his hand from her mouth and grabbing her purse. Linda wanted to cast aside his words and yell for help, but the cold blade at her neck told her that wouldn't be very smart. "What's in the bag, toots?"

Trying her best to keep her voice from shaking, she gulped a tiny bit of air to answer, as if afraid the physical act of speaking would cut her throat against the weapon holding her hostage. "Nothing much, but take whatever you want from it." If she could just reach her pocket and pull out her keys, she could defend herself with the pepper-spray she kept on the chain. Maybe the blinding spray will get that knife off her and she could make a run for it.

"How very kind of you, miss." The mugger responded in a cheerful voice before looking at her up and down. "But, ya know, maybe you can give me a little something ext-"

He was suddenly cut off by a sudden light and a blazing wash of heat, alongside a horrible stench of sulfur. It was enough to bring confusion to both of them, but before anyone could react, sharp talons closed around the man's neck from behind. Struggling and cursing on practical reflex, the man screamed at the burning touch before he was turned to see his attacker. It was then that the scream of pain took on a frightened tone.

First thing he saw were blood-red eyes with slitted, reptilian pupils. Baleful eyes that glared deep into his own, as if looking right at his very core. He also took quick notice of the massive dagger-like teeth decorating a lip-less mouth and a long serpentine tongue slipping out from between them; the pale and scaly yellow skin clothed in ragged blue and red, a jagged hood and torn cape adding an even more sinister effect. There was also a satanic glider of sorts, seemingly made of nothing but fire, which kept the creature airborne. And he could be pretty sure that this was no Halloween costume with special effects either, for nothing about this _demon_ yelled, 'Fake'.

"Pathetic sinner. Prepare to depart this mortal coil and face judgment for a life-time of evil." Demogoblin hissed as his red eyes flashed with malevolent glee, his long tongue whipping the now-heated air. Holding the distressed mortal before him, he allowed the human to struggle in his grasp, his sharp claws drawing the sinner's tainted blood.

"H-hey, man," the mugger whimpered, staring wide-eyed at the creature holding him hostage. "Let me go. I-I'm sorry." That was really all he could squeeze out of his throat, between his terror and the strangling. He wasn't above begging for his life when the situation calls for it and this situation definitely called for it. It got him out of trouble several times before, but he could tell immediately that his implores were for nothing, as the demon narrowed his eyes, his sharp-toothed malicious smirk never leaving.

"Plead with the Lord for forgiveness, and pray He shows more mercy for your soul than I do." Then, without missing a beat, hellfire spread from his hand onto the human, engulfing his shrieking body in a coat of intense flame. There was another scream in the alley, but the goblin-like entity ignored it for now as the sinner in his grasp was reduced to nothing more than ashes. The fire receding to nothingness, he dusted his hands off nonchalantly, ridding any trace of the sinner from his own body.

But he wasn't done yet. Most vigilantes would leave right then and there; maybe even give the victim of the crime a reassuring pat on the head or something. But Demogoblin was not like the other vigilantes, if he can even be called that. No, he'll probably be considered quite villainous even to the most hardcore of anti-heroes.

The smell of sin was still in the air and he turned his gaze to the woman cowering by the wall. Yes, she was the source of the sinful scent. It wasn't too strong, certainly not as strong as that of his previous victim, but it was there. And in Demo's eyes, that's condemning enough. Jumping off the now disintegrating glider, he approached the girl with purpose in his step.

Linda froze when the creature headed towards her. She was very well-aware of costumed super-people running around New York, both good guys and bad guys. She doesn't watch too much of the news to know which this character happens to be, but judging from the actions of other 'goblins', this was not good. Plus, there was something about his demeanor, his stride that told her that she should run. But she couldn't, frozen to the spot she was and her body wasn't about to bolt anytime soon.

"Th-Thank you for saving me." She muttered, hoping that her words would strike a sympathetic chord, convince him not to hurt her if that was indeed his intention. She wasn't sure if it worked or not as he paused before her, looking down at her huddled form with a neutral expression. Stillness was in the air before his sinister grin spread across his face once again and a shiver went down her spine despite her warm attire and the now-hot air of the alley.

"You have not been saved yet, dear mortal," Demogoblin informed her, kneeling down to her level before grasping a handful of her hair and yanking her head back for full exposure of her throat, ignoring her cries. A sharp, flame-covered, bat-shaped blade materialized into his other hand as he continued in a menacing whisper. "For a sinner can only be saved through _**death**_."

He was about to 'save' the woman when a firm, flowing voice called out, "No!", and a soft hand grasped his own mid-blow. Slightly unpleasant warmth flowed from the hand's touch and Demogoblin knew who it was immediately. Glaring over his shoulder, he saw another woman standing behind him. But this was no ordinary woman. Although her flowing pure white dress seemed odd in its flawlessness, it was the large set of wings behind her that truly gave her away. For she was no mortal; she was an angel. A true servant of the Lord with long, luxurious brown hair streaked with black and tender eyes, the right one blue, the left green. Golden bands decorating her wrists and ankles gleamed despite the dark alley, for she gave off her own pure light that vanquished the shadows around them.

Demogoblin narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing in confusion as he stood up, forcing the girl to stand as well as his grip on her hair was relentless even now. "You dare to interrupt my holy mission?" he snarled, an angered snake-like hiss underlying his words. The angel was unfazed by his sharp tone and heated temper, her telepathic voice calm as it echoed through the alleyway.

"_You indeed have many holy tasks to accomplish on your path to Redemption. But harming the innocent is not one of them."_

"Innocent?" Demogoblin blinked, looking at the girl he held. "I see no innocent, for she had sinned. I can smell its taint in the air around her." He breathed in deeply, his tongue picking up extra scent molecules in the air, and indeed he once more detected the unholy scent from the woman's body. Normally, as a demon, such a sinful scent brought a wave of pleasure through him, and it still does. It was one of the many things that now motivates him to eliminate the sinners. That scent is like a drug to his demonic body; a constant reminder of his true satanic nature and a temptation he would like to avoid. That's one of the reasons why he must kill this girl, but his Guardian Angel will not allow it.

"_She has sinned. As a human, it's inevitable."_ The angel acknowledged.

"Then why not kill her?" Demogoblin demanded to know. He failed to see the difference between this sinner and the one he killed before her. They were both vile in their own ways and must be removed in order to make this world pure.

"_Her sins are small."_ The angel continued on gently. _"Small enough to be repented in her Earthly life, if she so chooses. Death is not necessary here."_ There was a slight pause as she stepped forward, her dress no picking up even the smallest hint of dirt from the ground beneath her feet. _"Release the girl, Demogoblin, for she has done no harm."_

More silence as the goblin considered the angel's words. Despite his nature, he trusted her, for she has been assigned as _his_ Guardian, to help him in his ultimate goal of redeeming himself in the Lord's eyes. Since his death in that sacred church many months ago, he's been reluctant to move on, his essence wandering the mortal world, restless and wondering where he should go. He has given his own life to save that of a young child. But was one act of altruistic heroics enough to counter an eternity of sin? He has not completed the holy task of the Lord in its entirety, for the world was still tainted. Finally, after a long period of battling with himself, he decided to return to the fiery pits of Hell. But even the demon lord, N'Astirh made it clear that the traitorous Demogoblin was not welcomed.

He was banished from Hell, told to go to the heavens so that God Himself can cast him into Limbo, a fate Demogoblin has faced for eons before being bound to the mortal mercenary. Indeed, he brought himself to the heavens, humbling himself in the most respectful manner he could think of. He did not get the opportunity to view his Lord (an honor he's assuming will be rewarded when he earns it), and instead, it was this Guardian Angel that conveyed the news to him. He was to be sent to the mortal world once more, to try his hand in doing the Lord's will, but with guidance. Even now Demogoblin felt incredibly grateful. His Master has seen his potential, his pure intentions. Now He is guiding him, through the actions of one of His official servants.

That is why Demogoblin gave in to the Angel's words, releasing the girl's hair and dispersing his bat blade completely.

Linda could hardly fathom what was happening; everything was moving so fast. One minute, she was getting assaulted and threatened with rape, the next she was saved, then almost killed, now being saved again. It was a lot of stress to take in such a short amount of time and her work shift hasn't even started yet! All she did know was that this angel or angel-like hero was _her_ Guardian too, if just for a few precious moments.

Face still soaked with tears, she collapsed to her knees, and her head hung low in gratefulness. "Thank you. Thank you so very, very much." Looking up at her savior, she saw the angelic figure before her smile and an incredibly soothing feeling rushed over her. Her tears now of relieved happiness to be alive, Linda once more bowed her head to the angel. She also repeated the gesture to Demogoblin, showing how grateful she was that the demon had listened to reason and is now letting her go rather than slaughtering her.

Unable to say no more, Linda got to her feet and ran off, back towards home as she was in no condition to work tonight.

Demogoblin and the Guardian watched the young mortal leave and Demo felt a mixture of conflicting things. On one hand, he just let a sinner live. He had her in his grasp and he just let her go. He never once spared a sinner like this and it felt strange to do so. Turning to his Guardian, he saw her smile at him with an approving nod and he allowed a soft smile back. Despite his reluctance and his lingering feelings, he has done well. It was a small act of mercy, but a step in the right direction.

But he knew that he still had a long way to go.

* * *

I'm just gonna say now that I am not a religious person, so this kind of stuff is a bit new to me. But Demogoblin is so worth such strange (for me) dialogue. :D I'm not too sure how many people would care enough about Demo to read this, let alone review it, but I hope you enjoyed this little chapter regardless. Cheers!


End file.
